Journey Like None Other
by RadicalGal
Summary: Ranma saw a shining bright pink cut glass in his hands, What is this? What happens when Ranma and Akane find themselves in a whole lot of mess in the feudal era of Japan. How would they ever get back? Will Inuyasha and the others help them get back?


**Note:**

Well this is my ever first time writing a crossover, I hope it sounds good. Anyway if you have anything to comment about this story, please do! I would really appreciate it. I wouldn't be expecting any good reviews though. This story might stink. Lol. Oh well, hope you'll enjoy this story!

**1. Shikon No Kakera**

"Where…. Where are we?" Akane asked Ranma as she pushed herself up from leaning against Ranma's body and sat at the side of Ranma. Akane looked around and saw trees and thick bushes surrounding them.

Ranma pushed himself up, bringing his left hand to the back of his head, "I have no clue at all but I know that my head hurts." A shining bright pink caught Ranma's attention, the light shone from the inside of the grasp of his right hand.

Ranma opened his hand and saw a piece of cut glass, "Akane what exactly is this thing?" He showed it to Akane.

Akane shrugged, "I'm not sure but…" Akane was interrupted when both of them heard rustling noise coming from the bushes. Both of them stood up. Ranma went in from of Akane, "Who is there?"

There was no reply. Out of the sudden a big monster jumped out from the bushes. It was more like a big giant lizard except it had three eyes, the skin was grey and it has spiky horns sticking out from his back.

Ranma got a terrible shocked but Akane screamed. Ranma shoved his fright away and asked him firmly, "What on earth are you and what do you want?"

The monster just ignored him, "Hand it to me! The Shikon No Kakera!" the monster swung his claw at Ranma and Akane but both of them dodged and ran away. Ranma put the Shikon shards into his pocket. Ranma grabbed Akane's hand and ran through the thick forest.

Ranma tried his best to escape from the monster but it was hard as all the trees were all around him and he wasn't really familiar with their path. _There has to be a cave somewhere in this… _Ranma thoughts broke when he was pulled back by Akane's hand and Akane was screaming, "Let me go!"

Ranma turned to the monster grabbing onto Akane's leg. "Give it to me the Shikon No Kakera!"

Akane shouted back to him, "I don't have whatever you want. Let me go!" Akane tried to fight him off. Ranma was getting really annoyed with the monster. Ranma was holding onto Akane's hand. He quickly went to the side of Akane and gave an unexpected hard back kick to the monster.

The monster flew back and hit hard onto a tree. It was unconscious. Both of them were looking at the monster clueless, Akane turned to Ranma, "What is it?"

Ranma shrugged, "No idea." Suddenly they saw the monster's claws twitching. Akane gave a worried look, "I think we better get going."

Ranma nodded and pulled Akane with him. Both of them made through the forest. Ranma tried looking for a safe place for them to hide. Suddenly Akane spoke up, "Ranma look a cave!" she pointed at the cave that was a few meters away from where they were standing.

Both of them went into the cave. Ranma saw a big boulder in the cave that would cover up the cave. _This would prevent that thing from coming in. _Ranma went towards it and pushed the boulder towards the cave entrance. Akane helped him.

They were nearly succeeding covering the entrance but were interrupted when a hard impact came to the boulder. "Shikon No Kakera." It was the same monster that was after them. The monster was trying to push the boulder. But Akane and Ranma used all their might to cover the entrance.

Akane thought to herself. _This monster is just strong! _

Fortunately, they succeeded. The boulder was stuck to the entrance for good. But there was a small gap and the monster's claw was seen through it and was trying to take hold of them. Still trying his best to get what he wants, "Give it to me!"

Ranma and Akane were panting heavily and sighed in relief. Both of them ignored the monster and went deeper into a cave and eventually found their way out when they saw a light but faint right ahead of them. The followed the light, they stopped to see rocks covering a hole. There was a small gap, which allowed an amount of light ray to be seen through it.

Both of them pushed all the rocks down trying to get their way out. They succeeded crawling out of the cave through the hole. When they got out they could see there were still trees around them, but it wasn't as thick as the forest back then.

"Why isn't there a sign of a building?" asked Akane worriedly.

Ranma turned to face Akane, "I'll get on top that tree to see if I can find any sight of a building."

Akane nodded, "Alright."

Ranma sighted the tallest tree amongst the others and he jumped on the branches of the tallest tree. He was on the highest branch. He looked around but there was no sight of a single building but he saw a village. _Maybe we could get help there._ He jumped back down and landed safely on the ground. He went towards Akane, "Weird, there wasn't a single sign of a building but I came across a village."

Akane shrugged, "Well at least is better than nothing."

Ranma led Akane through the forest, making their way to the village that Ranma saw. So many questions went through Akane's head. _Why? Where? How? _She didn't really focus on a step, causing her to trip over a stone. Ranma quickly turned back and squatted down next to her, "Are you alright Akane?"

Akane pushed herself up and sat on the side of her left thigh. She nodded, "Yes I'm fine." She tried to stand up but to find a pain on her right ankle. "Ouch." She brought her hand to her right ankle.

Ranma looked at her worriedly, "What's wrong?" He squatted next to her. Akane looked up to Ranma with an aching look on her face, "My ankle I think I've sprained it." Ranma saw that Akane was just forcing herself, "I'll help you up."

Akane shook her head, "No… I'm fine." She tried once again to stand up but her ankle was reluctant to let her stand up. Akane bit her lips signifying pain. Ranma shook his head and sighed, "You're not fine Akane. Don't be so stubborn."

"I'm not being…." Akane was interrupted when Ranma got Akane on his back with a suprised. Ranma turned back to face Akane and gave her a smile, "Hold on tight." Ranma turned back in front. Akane's face blushed and replied Ranma as she clung onto him tightly, "Hai."

As they were on their way, another type of monster jumped in front of them out of the sudden. This monster wasn't anything like the previous monster they had encountered. This was much bigger. It was like a troll with green skin, an eye but with blue hair. It pointed its finger towards Ranma, "You! Hand over the Shikon No Kakera and then I'll eat you both alive." The troll-like gave an evil grin.

Ranma thought to himself. _With Akane's sprained ankle and with this guy's largeness. I don't think I stand a chance. _Ranma ignored him and ran away from him, he sped up his pace. The troll-like ran after him, loud big stomps were heard from his big feet. "Hand it over!" demanded the troll-like in an persistently.

Ranma was so focused on trying to escape from the troll that he didn't even focus on his steps until he tripped causing both of them, Ranma and Akane to roll down the hill. Both of them landed detrimentally on a stream.

Ranma pushed himself up and stood up, feeling a bit woozy. He shook his head and saw Akane trying to stand up. He went towards Akane and got her on his back once again and brought them to the stream bank. He placed her down, letting her back leaning against one of the trees. Akane was coughing. Ranma turned to her in a worried look, "Are you ok Akane?"

Akane nodded and gave him a small smile, "I'm fine."

Ranma sighed and looks down to his body, "Oh great I'm a girl now!" he said sarcastically as he squeezed the water out from his shirt. "And I'm wet. What could get any worse?"

Akane giggled. Suddenly she let out a sneeze.

Ranma turned to Akane, "I'll go and search for sticks to make a fire." He looked up to the sky, "It's getting really late now. We should camp here for tonight."

Akane nodded, "You're right. It is really late now. I'll help you find some sticks too." Akane tried to stand up but she couldn't. Ranma sighed, "No, Akane. You stay here and I'll go look for some."

Akane shook her head defiantly," I'm fine. I don't want to stay here alone." Ranma shot her a stern look, "Akane just stay. I'll be back as soon as you know it." A smile flickered across his face, "Alright?" Akane said nothing but nodded.

Moments later, Ranma was seen heading towards Akane carrying sticks. He placed the sticks in front of Akane. He picked up two hard stones and squat down in front of the sticks. He scraped the two stones together on top of the sticks. Sparks were seen from his action. 

Ranma succeeded making a fire. After that, he stood up and went to sit beside Akane. "I don't think I'll be able to find a kettle here." Ranma chuckled, "Guess I have to stay as a girl till tomorrow."

Akane turned to Ranma and gave him a sweet smile, "Don't worry Ranma. We'll reach that village and everything that had just happened will just go away."

Ranma looked up to the sky and sighed, "I hope so."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ranma are you really sure this is the right way."

Ranma nodded as he pushed away the branches, making his way through the forest. "It has to be…"

Both of them halted when they heard voices and laughter of men and neighs of horses. Ranma and Akane looked at each other and exclaimed softly with joy, "Humans!"

Ranma got hold of Akane's arm and pulled her towards the voice. When they got out of the forest, they couldn't believe their eyes. "What is this?" Akane asked in disbelieve.

Both of them saw houses on fire, dead bodies of men and women laid on the floor with blood splattered everywhere around the place. Some of the dead bodies had swords on their back, while some others have an amount of arrows on their body.

Ranma exclaimed, "This is madness!"

"I thought we killed every one last of them?" asked a man on the horse in an aggravated tone as he made the horse going towards Ranma and Akane, "Why are there still two more women?" He raised an eyebrow.

"But Boss…We…" one of the men said to the boss but was interrupted by him, "Forget what I asked, these two are unlike any ordinary girls here. They would make a perfect concubine for me." He let out an evil laughter. The rest of his followers laughed too.

Ranma and Akane couldn't believe what he had just said. Both of them replied in disgust, "Excuse me?"

The followers stopped laughing as soon as their boss stopped. The boss raised an eyebrow, "You have something to say?"

Ranma replied in an irritated tone, "It will be in a million years to come for me to marry a pig like you!"

Akane spoke up too, "Yeh, you perverted jerk!"

The boss was taken aback by their words and felt his body burning up with heat. A dark cloud aura surrounded him as he turned back to face his followers and pointed at Ranma and Akane, "I do not need wives like these. Tie them up and throw them into the river with the highest current."

Ranma saw dark violet auras surrounding the man. _It's like nothing I have seen before…_ His thoughts broke off instantly as he went back to their trouble.

The followers nodded and gave a wicked smirk, "Whatever you say boss!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well…. There you have it. Hope you stay alert of the next chapter!


End file.
